


Tainted

by spirkybubbles



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Group Sex, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Oops, Size Difference, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirkybubbles/pseuds/spirkybubbles
Summary: Aylruil the high elf cleric gets some. (Literally, he gets some dicking down.) I have no idea what's going on here tbh.(Pardon me I wrote this at 4 am half awake. Shameful.)





	Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy and extremely self indulgent smut of my dnd high elven cleric, Aylruil/Ayl.  
> This doesn't even stick to the campaign and i have no legit excuses for writing this. Pardon me.  
> There's some blood and biting involved, obviously. Consent is slightly dubious mostly because eek scary vampires, but this is definitely not rape or forced onto him or anything serious like that. The warning is only there just in case.

The smell of dust and blood and dark damp cold seemed to cling to his tanned flesh, his clothing in tatters and armor discarded. The dark of the crypt no longer bothers him despite his child-like phobia, as he has more to fear now than simply the shadows and frightful fairy tales that were whispered around the campfire the night before. Now his fears are dominated by something far more solid, and far hungrier. Something that he welcomes with open arms and a deep blush bursting into bloom on his soft face. Something that he eagerly allows to taint him.

When Ayl became separated from his party and found himself lost a few hours ago, this is one outcome he certainly never considered.  
For a moment, he wonders if his companions are even looking for him and frets over the possibility of them finding him in such a sinful position, before his thoughts blur and a wail of pure delight bursts from behind his thoroughly bitten and kiss swollen lips. Thrilled, the cleric considers for a moment before deciding that this is indeed what he's been needing, despite the looming danger of it all 

The punishing sting of claws against his body has lulled Ayl into a wanton and frightened daze, his lithe form quivering as the sharp tips raked across his soft skin and taut muscles threateningly, yet with a sort of appreciation lingering behind the gesture.  
Each stroke of foreign fingertips leaves thin pale lines and ribbons of blood in their wake, and a knot of both fear and delight coils low in his belly.  
Ayl didn't dare move despite the burning pleasure assaulting his senses, whimpering feebly at the sensation of fangs at his throat, and another pair at his thighs, threatening to break the skin but not yet there.  
Large hands grip and spread his slender thighs, and an eager, filthy little mewl escapes the cleric as a hand wraps around his throbbing, weeping cock and begins to leisurely stroke the sensitized flesh.  
He sobs, cumming once, and after the firm hand neglects to stop massaging his throbbing length after his first orgasm, he cums a second time with dizzying force and his abdominal muscles spasm harshly, his arms flexing and held back in strong hands as his body is wracked repeatedly with nearly unbearable pleasure. His toes curl and a squeal escapes him, back arching as his rosy nipples are plucked at like the strings of a well tuned harp, bliss being torn from his lithe body over and over, far beyond what delights he can usually cope with at his own hands. It burns, and it feels oh so lovely.

His thighs quiver from the repetitive spasms of his muscles under such sweet, unyielding minstrations, and a torrent of pleasured cries and curses began pouring from him, his vision sparking white.  
A sudden pointed and firm thrust into his slicked up entrance has Aylruil throwing his head back in ecstatic abandon at the blend of pleasured pain akin to an inferno broiling away in his tensed belly, his bliss painting his stomach for the third time now, the fangs teasing at his neck finally sinking in deeply and claiming their willing prize. A searing hot tongue laps greedily as his sweet nectar of life begins to flow from the fresh wound at his slender throat, and a soft surprised hiccup escapes him. The elven man ponders for a moment that he might be a masochist of some kind, his body left singing from each new injury, before his thoughts are cut off sharply by another stinging bite near his hip that's followed by an almost apologetic kiss, a low, piteous whine tearing from his throat.  
He loses track of time, his world narrowed down to the seemingly massive cocks taking turns being buried deep in his twitching, slick hole and the scraping, stinging claws and teeth tormenting his overstimulated flesh. He feels tainted, impure, yet excited and truly alive.  
It seemed that vampires were not as easy to ward off as he thought, and he finds himself glad that this is so.  
By the time they're finished with him, Aylruil is quite thoroughly fucked. Completely limp and barely aware of his surroundings, sated and pleased with the experience, he takes a moment to recover. His sore and sensitive body is soaked from head to toe in cum and wrapped in a warm fur cloak that isn't his, which he pulls tighter around himself once he regains the feeling in his arms.  
Aylruil finds himself alone in the dark once more, and wonders how he's going to explain his disheveled appearance and torn, cum and blood stained clothing to his party members when they finally reunite. Perhaps they won't judge him too harshly?


End file.
